Fotografías HHr
by Fabs7
Summary: Una fotografía enmarca un lozano recuerdo de una única oportunidad ¿será que Harry y Hermione la aprovecharán?


Hola!

En estos últimos días depresivos (personalmente) la única manera que encontré para desestresarme fue escribir algo sencillo y sin muchas pretensiones y pues aquí está.

Pues a ver que opinan, no es de lo mejor, pero bueno.

Saludos.

Fotografías

Un par de rayos de sol anunciaban que el día estaba comenzando, abrió los ojos lentamente y con pereza y giro la vista hacia la mesa de noche de su lado derecho y vio en su reloj que ya pasaba de las nueve, en esa misma vista encontró una imagen que cada mañana le resultaba conocida, que le saludaba de modo afable y ella no podía evitar sonreírle a manera de saludo. Una fotografía de ella y sus mejores amigos reposaba sobre la mesa de noche de esa mujer, los años ya habían dejado huella en ella desde que dicha fotografía había sido tomada y de igual manera en el par de chicos que la acompañaban.

No se levantó de la cama, sólo se removió para acomodarse y apreciar mejor aquella imagen que en ese momento y como cada mañana la devolvía a aquellos años efebos en ese lugar donde los había conocido. La fotografía mostraba a tres adolescentes de quince años sonrientes y sin preocupaciones, al centro de la imagen una chica de ojos marrones, cabello castaño y ondulado sonreía ampliamente mientras abrazaba a los dos chicos que la acompañaban, uno de ellos era alto, pelirrojo y de ojos celestes; el otro chico no era más alto que ella, de ojos verdes enmarcados por una gafas, con el cabello oscuro y revuelto. Su amistad con ellos había sido en momentos tortuosa y poco convencional sin mencionar que había empezado sin siquiera proponérselo, se llevaba bien con ambos, pero con uno de ellos la amistad iba mucho más allá de lo que un día pudieron imaginar, se conocían mejor que nadie y la conexión que mantenían era completamente inexplicable.

Habían pasado más de diez años desde aquel momento, pero ella aún lo recordaba como si hubiera sido sólo unos días antes; esa mañana la nostalgia había sido mayor que otros días; recostada en su cama y revuelta entre las sábanas se dejo envolver por los recuerdos. Recuerdos llenos de aventuras, de problemas que pronto se solucionaban y con responsabilidades que de ninguna manera se asemejaban con las que actualmente tenía que lidiar; recordó esos días, esos meses que enmarcaban la imagen de la fotografía y recordó de igual manera los cuatro años previos, cuando los conoció y los años que le habían seguido, se dio cuenta que conocía a eso chicos desde hacía catorce años y parecía que los años no habían pasado, a sus veinticinco años a veces seguían comportándose como cuando tenían once o doce años y ni los cambios que los años habían traído consigo los habían hecho cambiar mucho.

Las incontables memorias que invadieron su cabeza y su corazón la llevaron a aquella noche cuando descubrió que se había enamorado de uno de ellos, tan sólo dos años atrás.

Los tres habían acordado salir a tomar algo como lo hacían cada fin de semana, sin embargo ese día era especial, estaban a sólo un par de semanas de terminar sus carreras profesionales y era un buen momento para celebrarlo. Los dos chicos, ya no tan jóvenes vivían juntos desde que habían salido de la escuela y ella vivía sola hacía el mismo tiempo, ellos pasarían por ella a su casa y de ahí se irían a donde los pies y la vida los llevaran. Después de pasar por su amiga, los tres se encaminaron a un bar conocido a pasar un rato desmesuradamente agradable. Entre charlas y risas recordaron sus buenos años vividos en aquella vieja escuela que los había reunido para unirlos en una amistad sólida e inquebrantable, el tiempo y los tragos corrían por la mesa como el agua en un río, las risas seguían fluyendo, pero de un momento a otro uno de los dos chicos se relegó de la conversación y se dedicó a enfocarse en observar de vez en vez su muñeca izquierda, revisar la hora que su reloj marcaba y girar la vista por todo el lugar recorriéndolo totalmente, como si tuviera algo más importante que atender en ese momento que disfrutar el tiempo que estaba compartiendo con sus mejores amigos. Los dos chicos ignoraron la acción de su amigo y continuaron en su conversación pensando que tal vez sólo estaba curioseando, pero la acción repetitiva de su curioso amigo continuó con total descaro y no tuvieron más opción que preguntar a que se debía, no tuvieron que esperar respuesta porque justo en ese momento una chica que les resultó totalmente conocida les saludo efusivamente.

– ¡Hola chicos! Espero no haber llegado tarde  
La mujer castaña y el hombre de cabello revuelto se miraron sorprendidos, pero disimularon su sorpresa y respondieron el saludo casi al unísono. –Hola ¿cómo estás?  
–Bien aunque parece que les sorprende mi llegada –respondió ella con su sinceridad característica.  
–No… –respondió la castaña no muy convencida –…bueno un poco, la verdad no sabíamos que vendrías, pero me da muchísimo gusto verte.  
–Sí, que gusto volver a verte después de tanto tiempo. –saludó el chico de ojos verdes.

Sin más que agregar más que sonreír ante el hecho de un reencuentro que no todos esperaban, pero que había resultado muy atinado, disfrutaron el resto de la noche bebiendo, recordando aventuras y riendo como no lo hacían en mucho tiempo. La noche cayó por completo dando paso a la fría madrugad; el bar debía cerrar sus puertas y a los cuatro amigos no les quedo más que salir del establecimiento y pensar en ir a un mejor lugar a seguir divirtiéndose y sin otro remedio se dirigieron a la casa de los chicos. Sin lugar a dudas, de los cuatro chicos que caminaban por las calles londinenses dos de ellos caminaban haciendo un perfecto zigzag, mientras los otros dos sólo reían y los seguían para no dejarlos caer; pocos minutos después de abandonar el bar llegaron a su destino; como era de esperarse los expertos en hacer zigzag por las calles se tumbaron en el primer sofá que encontraron y los otros dos se soltaron a burlarse de ellos y encaminarse a la cocina en busca de algunas bebidas; al volver sus rostros se desencajaron al ver la imagen que encontraron en la estancia, sus dos amigos parecían querer conocerse mejor de lo que ya lo habían hecho o mejor de lo que ni ellos imaginaban parecían conocerse; su mejor amigo y su vieja amiga con quien apenas se habían reencontrado, o por lo menos ellos dos, habían iniciado una guerra de besos y caricias y no pretendían dar tregua alguna; resignados a tener que pasar una noche encerrados para darles privacidad a los otros dos, se encaminaron a la habitación de él.

–¿Sabías algo de ellos? –preguntó la castaña refiriéndose a la situación que se estaba viviendo en la estancia.  
–No, por supuesto que no… –afirmó su amigo –…pero creo que no es la primera vez que pasa. –continuó riendo de la situación.  
–Estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿cómo no nos dimos cuenta? –la castaña aún seguía sin poder creer lo que había visto.  
–No lo sé, dímelo a mi, yo vivo con él y nunca lo supe ¿será que estamos completamente ciegos ante esas cosas?  
–Puede ser… y dime ¿tú cómo vas en esas cosas, qué pasó con tu última conquista? –preguntó su amiga.  
–No funcionó, estábamos juntos pero en diferentes sintonías, ni yo la entendía a ella ni ella a mí –él respondió sinceramente y ella sólo pudo asentir y entender lo que le decía agregando:  
–Te entiendo perfectamente he pasado por lo mismo, esto de las relaciones es como con los zapatos…  
–…O es el par exacto… –él continuó  
–…O no lo es. –su amiga finalizó sin sorprenderse de que ambos sabían y habían completado la frase que el otro empezó, siempre era así desde que se conocían.  
–Quizás nos quedaremos solos el resto de nuestras vidas –puntualizó él.  
–Sí, puede ser, pero me tendrás a mí cuando necesites compañía o cuando necesites pelear con alguien –ella sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa diciendo:  
–No estés tan segura, quizás pronto encuentres al hombre de tu vida y tu promesa de acompañarme se te olvidará.  
–No, mi querido amigo creo que yo ya me enamoré y presiento que lo que sentí nunca se volverá a repetir.  
– ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te enamoraste? ¿De quién? y ¿por qué no funcionó? –él la estaba bombardeando con muchas preguntas y ella no sabía como respondérselas.  
–Por esta razón precisamente, no quería que me preguntarás –ella rió  
–Me imagino y entiendo lo que quieres decir, quizás a mi también me pasó lo mismo y dudo que esa situación se vuelva a repetir, las cosas buenas no pasan dos veces en la vida y a mi ya se me fue la oportunidad – él asintió y ella supo que ambos se entendían a la perfección.

Ella estaba sentada en la cama de él y él en el piso frente a ella, sus miradas se juntaron y los dos comprendieron que sus penas eran similares, lo que ambos ignoraban uno del otro era que su oportunidad perdida estaba frente a ellos en una clara oportunidad para volverla a tomar, la afirmación de él estaba errada, en esta ocasión las cosas si se daban dos veces y sólo era cuestión de no dejarla pasar otra vez.

Él se levantó y se sentó a un lado de su mejor amiga, la resignación se reflejaba en los rostros de ambos y ninguno sabía que la oportunidad perdida estaba justo al lado del otro. Él se le acercó de a poco y le rodeó la espalda con su brazo, ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él y él armándose de su valentía innata atinó a decir:

–Tú eres mi oportunidad perdida; mi primera, única y última oportunidad.  
Ella no se inmutó, era como si en el fondo siempre lo hubiese intuido,  
–Y tú sabes que eres la mía ¿no es así? –fue lo único que ella pudo responder.  
–Siempre quise creerlo así – Ambos sonrieron y permanecieron abrazados, ella en el regazo de él sin decir más palabras.  
La mujer castaña siguió recostada invadida de recuerdos y no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa al recordar aquel momento, estaba ensimismada en aquel laberinto de memorias hasta que una voz masculina la saco de su entelequia:

–Herms, ya levántate es tardísimo.  
Ella sólo pudo sonreír más (si eso era posible) al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, pero hizo caso omiso al llamado y siguió revolviéndose entre las sábanas. El dueño de esa voz se acercó más a la habitación hasta llegar a ocupar el lado vacío de la cama y besarle el hombro desnudo de la mujer que llenaba el otro espacio y pasar su brazo por debajo de las sábanas para rodearle la cintura.

–Ya levántate corazón son casi las diez –repitió el hombre que la abrazaba.  
– ¿No podríamos quedarnos un rato más? –preguntó ella.  
–Herms me encantaría, pero sabes que debemos levantarnos ¿otra vez estás viendo la foto? –preguntó él al ver que la mirada de ella estaba en la fotografía de su mesita de noche.  
– ¿Te molesta? –gruñó ella indignada.  
–No claro que no, pero lo has hecho desde hace días ¿no te basta con verme a diario?  
–Me basta con verte, con saberte a mi lado todos los días; pero me gusta recordar nuestros buenos momentos de la adolescencia –resolvió ella girándose para verlo de frente y perderse en su mirada como lo hacía siempre, cortando la poca distancia que los separaba y fundirse en un cálido beso que ambos ansiaban.

–Cariño créeme que nada me gustaría más que pasar a la segunda base contigo en este momento, pero Ron llegará con Luna en cualquier momento y ya sabes como son –dijo él con la voz entrecortada mientras seguía besando a su mujer.  
–Luna! –Hermione se separó inmediatamente de su marido y deshaciéndose de sus sábanas lo aventó hasta que cayó de la cama.  
–Ay! –un quejido se escuchó debajo de la cama.  
–Harry ¿dónde te has metido? Es tardísimo –gritó ella al levantarse de la cama.  
– ¿En serio lo preguntas? –preguntó Harry levantándose del piso.  
–Perdón mi vida, pero no recordaba que vendrían –se disculpó Hermione acercándose a él brindándole una sonrisa y un beso.  
– ¿No lo recordabas? Llevas casi dos meses ayudándola a planear su boda y ¿no lo recordabas?  
–Esta mañana te has levantado de mal humor –afirmó ella frunciendo el ceño.  
–No amor, es sólo que no he dormido bien y tampoco me he sentido del todo bien –Harry se disculpó.  
–De acuerdo cariño yo preparo el baño y tú el desayuno, muero de hambre… –propuso ella –…ah por cierto puedes sacar el helado de menta y chocolate.  
– ¿Helado?  
–Si Harry, helado –grito ella mientras corría por toda la habitación buscando la ropa que se pondría.  
–Herms ¿puedes dejar de correr amor? Te podrías caer –expresó su marido.

Ella ignoró a su marido y entró al baño de inmediato mientras Harry preparaba el desayuno. Varios minutos después ella lo acompañó en la cocina.

–Perdón amor, es que no recordaba que Luna y Ron vendrían ¿Ron y tú harán algo especial? –preguntó la castaña.  
–No lo creo, no me siento bien así que sólo nos quedaremos a ver televisión y quizás tomaremos algo –respondió él con un gesto que denotaba malestar.  
– ¿Cariño te sientes bien? –preguntó preocupada.  
–No amor, me he sentido indispuesto los últimos días –reconoció él.  
–Come algo y quizás te sientas mejor, yo muero de hambre –confesó ella, tomó la fruta que estaba en su plato, sacó el helado del refrigerador y lo sirvió sobre la fruta, Harry no pudo evitar sentir náuseas al ver el plato y corrió directo al baño con ella detrás de él, no pudo alcanzarlo al instante porque justo en ese momento el timbre sonó y tuvo que ir a atender a sabiendas de quienes se trataba. Abrió la puerta y corrió de regreso a buscar a su marido que ya volvía a la cocina con un gesto muy desmejorado.  
– ¿Qué te pasó amigo? –preguntó Ron al verlo.  
–No lo sé, me he sentido mal los últimos días –respondió el ojiverde.  
–Cariño seguro comiste algo y no te cayó bien –aseguró la castaña.  
–Es eso o tú estás embarazada y Harry está resintiendo las náuseas y tú los antojos –intervino Luna al ver el plato de Hermione, quien soltó el tenedor con fruta y helado que iba directo a su boca.  
–Muchachote vas a ser papá –concluyó Ron sonriendo  
–Cállate Ronald… –solicitó Luna y preguntó: –Herms, amiga ¿tienes algo que decir?

Hermione aún no podía salir de su sobresalto y Harry menos, sólo mantuvieron la mirada uno en el otro sin saber que responder, a ninguno se le había ocurrido la pasibilidad de tener un bebé.

–Oh bien… –continuó Luna –…seguro tienes una prueba de embarazo en el baño, vamos Hermione, ¡hey despierta! Vamos. –y ambas mujeres se fueron al baño dejando a los hombres en la cocina.

Ron no perdió el tiempo y fue directo a la comida que Harry había preparado minutos antes.

–En serio compañero ¿no se les ocurrió esa posibilidad? –preguntó el pelirrojo.  
–Bueno si, pero últimamente no lo habíamos pensado –respondió el ojiverde  
–Te gustaría ser papá ¿verdad? Yo si lo he pensado, pero creo que reaccionaría igual que tú si no lo esperará –confesó Ron sonriendo muy ampliamente.  
Harry al fin había despertado de su letargo después de la sorpresa y asintió.  
–Ron, un bebé es lo único que nos falta a Hermione y a mi para estar completos, me encantaría ser padre por supuesto.  
–Pues ve preparándote porque tengo el presentimiento de que así será –afirmó Ron y Harry sólo sonrió albergando la esperanza de que así fuera.

En la habitación de Hermione, Luna esperaba que su amiga saliera del baño y no tardo mucho en hacerlo con la prueba de embarazo casera en sus manos y con una mirada confusa  
–Calma Herms, no tardaremos en enterarnos –aseguró Luna al ver a su amiga tan confundida – ¿No lo esperabas?  
La castaña negó –No, no lo esperaba, pero te juro que nada me haría más feliz es lo único que nos hace falta a Harry y a mí para ser una familia –sonrió abiertamente y Luna la abrazó para darle un poco más de calma.  
–Bien amiga es hora de la verdad, veamos si pronto tendremos corriendo por aquí a una mini Hermione o un mini Harry – Luna sonrió al decirlo.

Ambas vieron la prueba al mismo tiempo y ninguna se sorprendió al ver que la prueba indicaba positivo, Hermione estaba embarazada de su mejor amigo, del hombre que fue su oportunidad perdida y recuperada. Los gritos invadieron la habitación y los dos hombres que estaban en la cocina corrieron a ver que les pasaba a sus mujeres.

–Amor seremos padres –grito Hermione y saltó hacia su marido quien sólo atinó a abrazarla y sonreír para después de un largo abrazo dar paso a un beso cálido, apasionado y lleno de amor.  
–Y luego se sorprenden porque ella puede estar embarazada; míralos amor hace unos minutos estaban asustados porque no sabían como se hacen los bebés y yo veo que ya están empezando otra vez el proceso –Ron se burló mientras se quejaba con Luna y la abrazaba.  
–Basta Ron, estás celoso porque seré padre antes que tú –afirmó Harry separándose sólo un poco de su mujer.  
–No estés tan seguro compañero, podríamos ser padres al mismo tiempo –Aseguró Ron.  
– ¿Qué? –preguntaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.  
–Pues si amiga, también estoy embarazada, por eso también llegamos tan temprano, anoche recién nos enteramos –afirmó Luna  
–Y yo que pensé que venían para aprovechar el día con los últimos detalles de la boda –respondió la castaña.  
–Deberíamos celebrarlo, desayunemos fuera yo invito –dijo un orgulloso ojiverde  
–Vamos amor, no todos los días este tipo invita a su esposa, hijo, mejor amigo, la mujer de su mejor amigo y su hijo a desayunar; ja no sabes lo que estás diciendo Potter –Ron se burló de su mejor amigo y Harry sabía muy bien la razón.  
–No te confundas Ron, a ellos los invito, tú pagas tu cuenta –Harry mintió y rió a la vez.  
–Luna, este par nunca dejara de comportarse como niños ¿qué pasará cuando tengamos que atender a sus hijos y a ellos a la vez? – Hermione sonrió y Luna le devolvió la sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros.

Los cuatro recogieron de la estancia sus abrigos y salieron de la casa, al cerrar la puerta Hermione giro la vista atrás y enfocó una imagen, una fotografía de los cuatro, justo dos años atrás, la noche que salieron a celebrar el fin de sus carreras y el reencuentro con Luna, lo que vino después había mejorado todo y ahora todo se volvía eterno y mejoraba en la imperfección de los errores que los llevaron hasta ese momento.


End file.
